Matt Davenport
Matthew "Matt" Davenport is Adam Bree and Chase's biological cousin.(So he is Douglas's son).He is also a bionic but not a regular.Matt is a Enhanced Bionic.A Enhanced Bionic is stronger than a normal bionic like adam bree and chase are normal bionics Matt is a enhanced being primarly enhanced and stronger than the lab rats and even the evil lab rats.He is 17 years old.He is portrayed by Taylor Kinney. Personality He has a very bad temper and is very peacful trying his best avoiding fights even punching Adam and Chase for fighting and beacuse being primarly more enhanced and stronger than them hurting them.He also can be opportunistic taking opportunys to make things right.And is also risk taking.At first being mean and rude to the lab rats beacuse they being weaker picking on them even adam being bigger than him.Beacuse being Douglas's son seeing Donald and them as enemies when really Douglas is the enemy but at mid of the season he befriends them.He is also appointed as ''' The King of Mission Creek High '''or The King of MCH . Meanin he is very popular and is probably the only student on terms with Principal Perry. Powers and Abilities He being an Enhanced Bionic he was created stronger than normal bionics such as:Adam davenport,Bree davenport,Chase davenport, and even the evil Lab Rats:Jason,Jane,Cameron he could of easily taken Marcus only Grant was on his his level.Although he even has some ability's that havent ben displayed yet on the show. *Super Strength:His stength is stronger than Adam's and Jason's even Marcus's and Grant's.His strength compared to Adam he is Stronger.Even with no effort he could snap Adam's bones with ease. *Super speed:His speed is faster than Bree's and Jane's even Grant's and Marcus's.He can outrun bree for 10miles.He is fasther than Bree *Super Intelligence:He is smarter than Chase and Cameron and Marcus even Grant.He is smarter than Chase. *Super Reflexes:He has an ability no other has (Displayed).He has better bionics than humans. *Force Field:He can create a visible(dome around himself and others. **Force Field Ball:He can shrink that ball to use it as a weapon. *Super Durability:He can take more punishment than a normal person not to mention a bionic.He can take more than Adam bree chase and all other normal bionics.He is 2x more durable. *Levitation:He could levitate as Chase. *Over-Ride App:He can over-ride Adam bree and Chase. *Wall Sticking:He can stick to walls. *Super Agility:He is 2x more agile than Bree. *Molecularkinesis:He can telekineze a monster truck.His molecularkinesis is 1x stronger than Chase's. *Geo Leaping:He can teleport he once teleported to California for surfing and Pissa and came back home. *Mind Control:He can make people even bionic to do what ever he says just by saying to them that and the people respond by saying what he said to them in full sentences but has to make eye contact.The person when acompilches his task forgets why he was doing that. *Martial Arts:He is better than Adam bree chase and Donald do to studiying Martial arts in Japan for 4 years. Glitches Trigon app:Is an app that if he would double-cross Douglas he would die.Beacuse the app turns his bionic age into android age making him dead by his 16th birthday.So if he is over 16th if the app would activate he wouldnt die but will become in suspended animation.Appearing as he was dead but was actually frozen.So he has to obey Douglas or is game over for The King of Mission Creek High. Category:Characters Category:Bionic Category:Enhanced Bionic